Currently, most if not all friction plates used in automotive transmissions are fabricated from steel stampings. Steel as a commodity has most recently experienced a high demand that has highly escalated its cost. To meet various environmental, economic, and national defense concerns, there has been an increased demand for fuel efficiency in automotive vehicles. Accordingly, there is a desire to achieve weight and cost savings in vehicle components.